The present application claims priority of “PRESSURE POINT INSPECTION DEVICE”, application number 201210406628.2 submitted to State Intellectual Property Office, People Republic of China dated Oct. 23, 2012.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal panel manufacturing techniques, and in particular to a pressure point inspection device.
2. The Related Arts
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become an important display platform of current IT and video conferencing products. The operating theory of TFT-LCD is through appropriate voltage loading in liquid crystal layer to make the liquid crystal molecules diffract under the influence of the voltage, and to obtain different penetration ratio by different voltage control to realize displaying.
In the manufacturing process of TFT-LCD, the product requires inspecting the screen. As shown in FIG. 5, FIG. 5 is a schematic view showing the pressure points of a known liquid crystal display to be inspected by pressing, wherein the circles indicate the pressure points to be inspected by pressing.
In current inspection, a staff must manually press on each of the nine pressure points to inspect whether the screen shows any defect. For example, for a staff to manually press on each of the nine pressure points, the inspection usually takes up around four seconds. In addition, the manual inspection may accidentally miss a pressure point, leading to inaccurate inspection and resulting in poor quality.